Sin's Return
by Kaoru-Lunaria
Summary: When things are finally looking up for Yuna, Sin comes to ruin it all. A miracle of many sorts and so much for one girl to think about, especially now. Read about how the unexpected is required to be expect and how true love can conquer anything!
1. Part 1: Auron

**Sins Return**

** Part 1**

_** Auron**_

___ 9 months after sin was defeated._

__I had finally crossed over to the farplane. I was standing right next to Yu Yevon, whom I had once defeated, nine months earlier. He didn't look angry, In fact, he was smiling. I had time to hear his plan. He spoke of bringing Sin back, of letting two people escape the farplanes, and then he would briefly escape to summon Sin one last time.

"Hey, Auron! It's good to see ya! Can you believe I got here first?" hollered Jecht, who was approaching to welcome me along with Braska, hovering by his side.

"How did you get here first?" I asked in return. I hadn't seen him pass by me, yet we were sent at the same time.

"How is Yuna?" Braska asked in a firm tone, as always. "I don't know how she is taking Tidus leaving, but she is fine." I replied. "Were did that wimpy son of mine go, Auron?" Jecht asked with no concern in his voice at all. "I guess he just disappeared." I didn't actually know the answer.

There was a looking glass in the farplane that showed you the future of the people in Spira, you only got three looks, and I have used two of them on Yuna and her happiness. First to see the happiest thing that happens in her near future, than how that ends.

"Auron, what are you looking at?" asked Jecht. Had I really zoned out that bad? "Nothing." I said.

"Have you heard Yu Yevon's plans?" I asked, changing the subject. "No, why?" Jecht asked in reply.

So I told them about Yu Yevon's plans for revenge. About how he was gonna summon the last Sin. How he was gonna let two people escape. How he took the life of an innocent girl, just to make her his faith.

"Well, you should be the one who escapes first Auron, so you can help Yuna get over Tidus." Jecht said. "Actually, I have some thing I want to do back in Besaid, it involves something I learned in the other Zanerkand." I replied. "What is that?" Jecht asked. "You know that recipe for a medicine called antipreme?" I asked. "Yeah, you gonna teach it to people in Spira?" Asked Jecht, "Yes." I answered.

That night I asked Yu Yevon to help me escape in about a month. He agreed, only because I was the first one that asked him.

Sometime about a half a month later, I was talking to Jecht about what Yu Yevon was waiting for. "Jecht, do you have another look in the looking glass still?" I asked, impatient for the month to end. "Yeah, why?" Jecht asked in return. "I was wondering if you could look for what Yu Yevon is waiting for." I answered. "Ok, I'll be back soon Auron." He said as he walked out of the room.

When Jecht returned he said, "You wouldn't believe what I saw! Auron, Tidus reappears in Besaid!" I was astonished. "What is Yu Yevon waiting for though?" I asked. "Oh, that is what he is waiting for, I guess. That was what it showed me when I asked what he was waiting for anyways."

Then, it all made sense. What I had seen at least.

The rest of the month dragged on. I was talking to Braska and Jecht in a small room when Yu Yevon came through the door. "It's time." He said he said looking in my direction. I followed him to the mane entrance, where he spoke to a guard for a brief time then the guard said, "I will grant you you're body" then, the next thing I knew, I was in a jungle in Besaid.

I don't know how long I spent there, all I know is that when I heard talk of Lulu being pregnant, I made my way over to the village and to their hut without anybody knowing I was alive. I used my recipe for antipreme on her, which she said tasted like crap. Then I headed back to the jungle.


	2. Part 2: Yuna

**Part Two**

_**Yuna**_

_Two and a half years after Sin was defeated. Ten and a half days after Tidus reappeared._

I layed there, on the calm lands. I thought about that night, after Tidus returned, where we kinda went two far. Lulu had warned us. She said, "Be careful" as we walked to my hut in Besaid. "I could see it in your eyes," she said this morning before I headed to the calm lands. "I saw the same lust I saw in my one eyes the night Vinida was conceived." Lulu told me.

I wondered about what would have happened if I was pregnant, not knowing what was to happen soon. If I were pregnant, Wakka would probably kill Tidus. That would be funny to watch.

I was there, waiting for Tidus and Cid to come and take me to Bevelle, were Tidus and I would make a request to have a child. We would have to do this even if I was pregnant, but it wouldn't be a request.

Then, I saw a figure appear in the sky. "They're here" I thought aloud. Then I saw that it wasn't the airship, it was a fiend. A huge fiend, one you would only see as a Sinspaun, but Sin is dead.

As the beast emerged, I saw that it looked like a mixture of some of the Aeons: It had wing like Valefor; A body and back legs like Ixion; It was strong like Bahamut; It had a fiery sense about it; And it had a face almost like a human.

It seemed like it didn't want to hurt me. It came a few feet away from me. While it was there, I felt this sharp pain in my lower stomach. I felt sick. The beast then flew away.

The airship landed a few feet away from me. Rikku ran out first, followed shortly by Tidus. "So, we going to Bevelle Yunie?" Rikku asked exited that I decided to have a baby. She was the only one I had told. "Tidus, I feel sick. I wanna go back to Besaid."

I said. "Fine by me" he replied. "Yunie, you promised!" Rikku whined. "Rikku, please. I will go, but now I would probably kill myself. I feel Awful." I plead. She gave up. When we got back, I told Lulu I was sick and she let me stay at her new hut.


	3. Part 3: Luna

Note: the following is about made up characters.

**Part 3**

_**Luna**_

_Same day_

I had seen that beast in the calm lands. I got an idea from it. I headed to Besaid as soon as possible with my boyfriend Munal (Mon-ul) and some people who had the same idea as me.

When we got there, we hurried to the temple and demanded to enter the Cloister of Trials. "Let us in" I said in a deep, powerful voice. My real voice was weak and squeaky. When we were not allowed in, we used force.

Once in the Chamber of the Faith, I saw my brother, he was the faith.

"Luna, I must explain." He said. "You see, Yu Yevon took a life the day he died. He made that soul into Sin. That beast you saw in the calm lands. It can't produce Toxins yet though." He said to me. Then I prayed, prayed that he would help me. Then he helped in a way that I thought would kill me. He leaped through me, since he is faith, he is to leap to me and help find the Aeon inside me. It hurt. But I walked out strong.


	4. Part 4: YunaAuronRikku

**Part 4**

_**Yuna**_

_Same day_

There was a crowd gathering outside in front of the temple. I wanted to see what was going on. "Lulu, could you help me up?" I said from the couch. "Ok," she said as she tugged on my arms. Wakka was already outside with Vidina. Tidus help me walk out of the hut.

"I, Lady Luna, have discovered that the Faith have returned. New Faith, they told me how Sin has returned one last time." A loud, deep voice said. "Ah, Lady Yuna, you don't look so well." Every one then looked at me. "What is wrong? You better hope you get better soon, you wouldn't want to lose the title of Summoner who defeated Sin. You know, that title may just, slip away." Lady Luna said in a taunting voice.

"I will get better soon, and then I will defeat Sin. I'll show you." I announced to the crowd. "Is that so? Oh well. We are leaving to Kilika now." Lady Luna said as she glided down the steps and off to the beach.

I stumbled back inside and puked into a bucket Lulu had given me. "This is no time to be layen around now, Yuna. Sin is back, ya?" Wakka announced. "Wakka, she is very sick. We leave as soon as she is better." Lulu scolded Wakka for being so rude.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pumping so loud I was sure everyone could hear it. "T-T-Tid-d-dus" I stuttered. "I'm right here." He replied. "No, no, no, no, no!" I was afraid. "Tidus, the faith are back." I said, fear taking me over. "I know" he replied. "That means they have started dreaming again. This means, you're just a dream." I sobbed. "It'll be ok, I'll think of something." He said, trying to comfort me.

Months past, and I was not getting better. In fact, I was getting worse.

_**Auron**_

_2 and a half months after Sin was summoned_

I was in the Besaid jungle and I felt this vibration in my coat pocket. Then I remembered the phone I had received from Jecht and Braska. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. Not sure what to expect. "Auron! It's me, Jecht. Tidus reappeared!" Jecht announced with a tone that made it seem like this was urgent. "What? For how long?" I asked. "I don't know." That was no help. "Thanks, bye." I hung up.

I walked through the jungle and into the village. Nobody seemed to notice I was there.

_**Rikku**_

_Same day_

I was at Lulu's house. Yuna was sleeping. All the sudden there was a light tapping on the door to the hut. When Lulu opened the door she gasped loudly.

"May I come in?" A very familiar voice asked. Who was that? I couldn't tell.

"Of-of-of course you can." Lulu stuttered in a fake way, then whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"How is Yuna?" He asked walking into the room.

*gasp* "Auron?" I asked. "Yes" He answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Yuna is very ill. As you can see." Lulu answered Auron's question, finally. "No, she is not ill." Auron announced. How the hell do you know. I wanted to shout that at him. Auron said that as if we should have known that. Wakka then walked in and asked Auron why he was here.

"What do you mean? 'She is not ill.'" Lulu asked. "I mean, she isn't ill. The symptoms are normal for her condition." When he said that, something clicked together in my mind! "WHAT? YUNIE IS…." I screamed, trailing off so the others could guess. Yuna was pregnant! Auron nodded. Knowing what I meant. "Really? And Tidus is the…." He nodded again. Then Tidus walked down the stairs and sat down next to Yuna. He didn't seem to be paying attention to us.

"How long…." Auron half asked half said. "I don't know, about two and a half months." I answered. "Damnit." He mumbled under his breath. I wondered what was wrong.

"What?" I asked him. "There is an old Zanerkand recipe I know to prevent prema…" I could tell what he was going to say. So could Lulu. "You mean she is…" she knew not to tell Wakka.

(Note: bold letters are in Al Behd)

Then I remembered an Al Behd spell for about the same thing. I kneeled by Yuna and placed my hand over her's. "**Pretty baby, Yunie's baby, don't come too soon."** I chanted. The spell was that you were supposed to make up a song and sing it in Al Behd to the baby.

Now, everyone, except for Tidus, was staring at me. "It…is an Al Behd spell. Like your Zanerkand." I explained. "It must be preformed by a family member….but not the father!" as soon as I said that I covered my mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Wakka yelled. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Tidus screamed, he seemed to only have heard 'father'. Paine walked in then. "Uh…Rikku?" she asked. "Paine, could you just walk back out for a moment. I think I just got in trouble with everyone in this room but Yuna." I said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tidus asked when Paine had left. "You honestly were not listening to a word I said?" I didn't have to ask. "No." He answered. I slapped him. "Yuna is pregnant you idiot!" I told him. "WHAT?!" he screamed. He then, protectively I guess, placed his hand on Yuna's stomach. He seemed over joyed!

He looked around the room, and winced when he saw Wakka's face. I looked. Wakka looked pissed off at Tidus.

Then, Tidus looked back at Yuna. She started to stir.


	5. Part 5: Lunaria

**Part 5**

_**Yuna**_

_Same Day_

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that everyone was staring at me. Second thing I noticed was Auron standing there. "What is going on? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked.

Tidus looked at everyone and said, "I'll tell her." Tell me what?

Tidus told me I was pregnant as soon as the others were gone. He told me how he knew this too. I didn't want a baby. Not while Sin is lose. He explained that if I was pregnant, then he was real. That changed my mind. Then I loved that baby!

_**Rikku**_

_While Tidus was explaining things to Yuna_

I went outside to play catch with Paine. "I don't think this is the time for Yuna to be…. You know…" Paine said. Obviously, she had been eavesdropping on us. "Hey, my thoughts too, ya." Said Wakka. Lulu apparently was going to agree with Wakka. I knew though, that Yuna was not going to give up that baby!

_**Yuna**_

_Right after Tidus finished explaining things tor her_

Wakka, Lulu, and Paine walked into the hut after Tidus left. Wakka said that it was best to get an abortion. I refused. I got so angry that Lulu had to convince Wakka to give up after I explained to them what Tidus had told me.

_**Tidus**_

_While Wakka was talking to Yuna_

I was sure Wakka was going to kill me. "Rikku, Wakka is going to kill me isn't he?" I asked desperately. "Not if you gather rocks and use this." She answered, slipping something into my pocket.

So, I gathered about 18 good sized rocks. When Wakka walked out, his head was hanging. He looked up at me. He slowly made his way over to me. Then, he placed his hand loosely on my shoulder and walked into the woods with me.

We walked pretty far. When we stopped at an opening, I tried to get him to talk with out hurting me. "So, what cha want to talk about?" I asked as I tried to talk a step away. Then Wakka's grip on my shoulder tightened. I turned to look at him. "I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Wakka screamed at me. I ran away from him. Then, I remembered the item I had in my pocket. I took it out. It was a smoked bomb. I threw it and covered my eyes. Then I climbed up a tree. I figured he would just give up after a while. I threw rocks at him till I was out of rocks.

_**Yuna**_

_Same Day_

I heard something from in the woods. I walked out, ignoring everyone telling me to go back inside, walked into the woods, and saw Tidus up in a tree and Wakka yelling at him.

"Wakka, why is Tidus in a tree?" I asked with real concern in my voice. "Uh, well, uh, um…" Wakka was trying to avoid my question. "Don't hurt him, and don't blame him either. Come down from the tree, Tidus." I told them before walking back to the hut.

_**Tidus**_

_After Yuna walked back to the hut_

Once we were sure Yuna was back already, I walked back to. Then, Wakka graved me in a head lock. "Hey, I thought Yuna said not to hurt me!" I tried to save my butt. "I…Know, but, this is still your punishment. Hey, just wait till Kimahri finds out! He won't listen to Yuna, ya! Ha, ha, ha." He said. "Oh, and Cid to!" He added, releasing me and then walking back towards the hut.

_**Luna**_

_Sometime that day_

I was painting by now, I was scared! I ran into my room in the airship. Mongrei was in there. (Note: Mongrei is Luna's lover and one of her guardians.) "What is going on, Luna?" He asked. "I-I-I can't say." I tried to explain. The other guardians wanted me to die! They refused to not use the Final Aeon. I had to run away! Change my face and only return when Sin is gone.

I explained it to Mongrei and then, using my identity theft spell, I made myself leaner, more showy with my clothes, and changed my face.

My new name was Lunaria. I would go to Djose and wait in the forest. Wait until somebody found me, or until I was sure Sin was gone.


End file.
